


==> Eridan: Run an Errand

by Sugercube75



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's life living with Feferi is peaceful, well, until she sends him out with an errand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Eridan: Run an Errand

"Oh no no no no."

The lovely voice you hear, the one of your darling fiancé, is coming from the bathroom. While you only bury yourself further into the pile of blankets and pillows surrounding you you note that the voice sounds a little more than sad. Maybe despair? It's too early to be thinking of sad things, ok?

It's only when you hear your name being called from said bathroom by said lovely fiancé that you find the strength to pull yourself out of bed. As you get to the bedroom door's mirror you note that your hair is a despicable mess and your bleached streak needs to be redone, your red roots are starting to show again. Another slightly more irritated call of your name gets you to open the bedroom door and head for the bathroom.

"Yeah, Fef? You ok in here?" You push your bangs out of your face and frown. Your darling Feferi is sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against one of the cabinet doors on the counter and clutching a small box. "Um...are you..dyin'?"

"I feel like it!" Feferi whines and slumps lower against the cabinet. "I am most definitely going to die, Eridan!"

"Is there somethin' I could do?" You're hesitant, not too sure what's going on but you're fairly sure you have an idea.

"Yes! I need you to go to the store right now and get me some of these!" She holds out the small box she's been crushing in her hands for you to see. 'Tampax Pearl' is the label on the box. Oh. That sort of problem. "Please, Eridan?"

You look down at her again, she's obviously in pain and trying not to show it, also probably bleeding everywhere so you nod. "Yeah, anythin' for you. I'll be back real soon. Just go lay down an take some medicine or somethin'."

She pops up from her position on the floor to hug you tightly. "Thank you!" She kisses you then winces and you make her lay down before getting her some pain medicine.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She nods from her currled up position on your shared bed. You change into a pair of jeans, your favorite long sleeve'd violet V-neck, your scarf and a pair of boots. You pause by the bedroom mirror again before pulling on a black beanie of Feferi's, because your hair really is atrocious but it's not like you have time to style it right now. And then you're out the door on a mission. 

It's only two blocks from your apartment complex to the nearest store so you walk. You ignore how you misjudged how cold it is outside and the fact that there's a few inches of snow on the ground already and hurry on. It's only mid-October but already there's snow on the ground. It was probably only going to get worse. Last year your complex got snowed in for the day, hopefully it wouldn't get that bad again. You nearly slip and fall on your ass when a patch of ice catches you by surprise. Being out in the cold weather sucked so much.

You make it to the store and pause once you get inside. Uh...what isle are tampons even in? Aren't they like personal hygiene? You frown and look around for an employee. You spot one walking down one of the food isles and quickly make your way over to her.

"Uh, excuse me?" You tap her shoulder. She turns and smiles at you, she's significantly shorter than you and wearing a blue hat.

"Yes? Do you need help finding something?"

"Uh, actually yeah...where are the, um, tampons an stuff?" You fidget a little because uh, a lil weird. You're not really sure why but it just seems a lil awkward.

"Oh! Over here!" The employee, her name tag says 'Nepeta', leads you over towards the make-up section and slips down one of the isles to the very end. You follow and keep your hands in your pockets. You didn't really want to be here but it wasn't like you had much of a choice. "Was there a specific type you needed?"

"Uh, yeah, Tampa or somethin' I think?" You frown because you couldn't really remember and it was sort of irritating. You could memorize military strategies but what type of tampons Fef needed was completely out of the question.

"Oh Tampax. Ok, those are here." She points them out within the mass of different boxes then picks two up and hands them to you. "I hope she feels better soon! Was there anything else you need help finding?"

"Nah, but thanks." You nod and turn to head back toward the cash registers but decide against it and head for the food section of the store. A few things would be necessary.

A few minutes after you finish your quest for tampons and foods, you're just finishing paying when you get a call.

"Hello?" you squish your phone between your cheek and shoulder while you grab the two bags you've accumulated.

"Eridan? Are you almost home? Did you forget them?"

"Nah, I got 'em Fef. I'm just leavin' the store so I'll be back in a few minutes." You smile because she sighs in relief and murmurs another thank you. "It's no problem."

"Ok, just hurry back!" She whines into the phone.

"I'm hurryin' back as fast as I can." You get outside and head back towards the complex you live in. "Five minutes max. I'll see ya when I get back."

"Ok, ok." She hangs up and you focus on hurrying back while not slipping and dying.

Like you said, it only takes about five minutes to get back and when you open the door to your apartment Feferi's up and coming out of the bedroom. You hold up a box of the tampons for her and she snatches it up before saying thank you again and running off to the bathroom. You smile and head over to the kitchen to unload the rest of the things you bought. That would include the other box of tampons, Swedish Fish, Feferi's favorite candy, a box of hot chocolate and a box of apple cider. You rip open the box of cider and heat up two mugs of water before dumping a packet in each and stirring them. Feferi comes out of the bathroom and heads over to you.

"Thank you so much...I didn't even realize I was out...I owe you one." She mumbles after wrapping her arms around your shoulders.

"Nah, you don't. It was nothin' really."

"Reely?" She giggles and you rolls your eyes.

"Shore, reely, reely." You both smile and you nod towards the hot cups of apple cider, because who doesn't like cider during the winter?? Feferi squeals seeing both the cider and Swedish Fish.

"You're the best Eridan. Better than all other fiancés. All of them." She squeezes you tight.

"Yeah, probubbly."


End file.
